hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Years Eve 2017 and New Years Day 2018 tornado outbreak
On December 26, 2017 a intense high pressure system developed over Alaska...temperatures were above average...Juneau International Airport reported a record high of 58 degrees...on December 29 the SPC highlighted a Enhanced Risk in the Day 3 outlook...in the 1700 Day 2 outlook on December 30 the SPC issued a small Moderate Risk over Central Indiana...on New Years Eve the system started to produce supercells that were capable of producing Violent Tornadoes...this resulted in a upgrade to a High Risk in the 2000Z outlook...at about 8:56PM EST a large EF2 tornado touched down to the southeast of Gaston, Indiana...which would later get hit by 3 tornadoes in the March 3-4, 2018 tornado outbreak, the Tornado was the first of 5 tornadoes that hit Delaware County in the outbreak, 1 struck Gaston directly...at 8:59PM a PDS Tornado Watch for much of Indiana...this is a watch product... THE NWS STORM PREDICTION CENTER HAS ISSUED A *TORNADO WATCH FOR PORTIONS OF... INDIANA...UNTIL 500AM EST... ...THIS IS A PARTICULARLY DANGEROUS SITUATION... ...DESTRUCTIVE TORNADOES...LARGE HAIL UP TO 4 INCHES IN DIAMETER...AND DAMAGING THUNDERSTORM WIND GUSTS UP TO 80 MILES PER HOUR...PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS...REMEMBER...A TORNADO WATCH MEANS THAT CONDITIONS ARE FAVORABLE FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF TORNADOES AND SEVERE THUNDERSTORMS IN AND CLOSE TO THE WATCH AREA...SYNOPSIS...A FEW SEVERE THUNDERSTORMS WITH TOPS OF 15000 FEET AND TORNADOES ARE POSSIBLE ACROSS MUCH OF INDIANA THIS AFTERNOON... ...FORECASTER...HART... @@ At 9:02PM EST...Spotters confirmed a second large EF4 tornado near Muncie...the violent tornado destroyed a entire school...as well as a college building and campus...Wes-Del High School and Ball State University were directly hit...the closest to EF5 damage reported was located at the Wal-Mart of South Muncie as well as the Meijer located on McGalliard Road...the tornado continued to cause damage...the tornado eventually moved through Oakville...which was devastated by a F5/EF5 in the April 1, 1884 Tornado Outbreak, the tornado caused EF2 damage in Oakville, and eventually lifted over Rushville...at 9:36PM EST a EF3 tornado touched down to the west of Muncie, the tornado quickly moved directly through downtown Daleville and Winchester...the tornado directly hit South Anderson... at 10:03PM a EF4 tornado tore directly through Indianapolis causing heavy damage, the tornado caused EF3 damage to the Lucas Oil Stadium...and then moved S at 23 MPH causing heavy damage. Notable Tornadoes Fairdale, Illinois This tornado was notable for being the first tornado of the outbreak to cause more than $1,000 in damages, the tornado originated SW of Fairdale at 2:07PM CST on New Years Eve, the tornado lifted over downtown at 2:11PM CST. Danville, Illinois This tornado was the first EF3 of the outbreak, this tornado also was the first to cause more than a million dollars in damage of the outbreak, this tornado was the 3rd tornado produced by the same cell that produced the Fairdale, Illinois and Lafayette, Indiana tornadoes...the tornado touched down just west of Danville and quickly grew into a EF3 over west Danville, the tornado tracked into west Indiana and then lifted. Lafayette, Indiana This large tornado was responsible for 2 of the 4 deaths of the outbreak, the reason was because the tornado was heavily rain-wrapped when it blew into downtown, this tornado was also the first strong tornado to touchdown in Indiana of the day...the tornado first caused EF1 damage to a home outside of Lafayette around 2314 UTC, but it is unknown how long the tornado could have been on the ground before hand, the tornado moved east rapidly at around 100MPH and quickly strengthened at 2316 into a EF2...the tornado started to wrap rain around its self and became a rain-wrap around 2330, the tornado moved NE at 35MPH...the tornado caused 1 death in a trailer-park when a trailer was completely demolished causing potential EF4 damage, the tornado moved into downtown and hit a shopping center and a closed Kmart killing 1 additional person in a Marathon Gas Station when the gas tank exploded...the tornado tracked east into west Howard County before lifting... Kokomo, Indiana Less than a hour after the Lafayette tornado lifted only 2 miles away, another cell absorbed the cell that produced the Fairdale, IL-Lafayette, IN cell...the storm became about as strong as the Lafayette cell, even though it was not a HP (Heavy Precip) supercell (thankfully) meaning that it didn't become a rain-wrap like the Danville and Lafayette tornadoes...the tornado became a wedge within minutes and moved into Kokomo around 0125...powerflashes were reported in west Kokomo at 0127...the tornado then grew in intensity until about the same strength as the Lafayette tornado...the tornado finally moved through Marion as a EF1 and then lifted...this is a wip... Category:Outbreaks